1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sink stand devices and more particularly pertains to a new sink stand device for supporting a sink and faucet in a manner having the characteristics of both a pedestal sink and a cabinet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sink stand devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,643,867 describes a support device adapted for holding a faucet assembly adjacent to a sink bowl which is raised above a counter surface. Another type of sink stand device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,253,376 which includes the ability of being illuminated. Another type of support is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,409,255.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that allows a sink to be mounted in such a manner that it includes the characteristics favorable to a pedestal sink while still retaining the appearance of a more traditional sink cabinet or a piece of furniture. In particular, the device should be slim in nature and allow a person the ability to position him or herself relatively near to a sink being supported by the device so that the person's torso is easily bendable over the sink.